The present invention relates generally to improvements in a point-of-sales display for one-use disposable products, in which for convenience in accessibility to have when needed the products are sold in a number more than several, but typically there is an appreciable time interval between uses, and more particularly to improvements which facilitate the use of the point-of-sales display after its purchase to contribute to convenient storage of the products during those intervals between uses. In the particular case described and illustrated, the product category is disposable plastic gloves sold in an assemblage of six used for painting chores.
By analogy, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,683 for Mail Bag Tag issued to Fast on Aug. 30, 1988 in which a post office mail bag during handling, analogous to being displayed for sale, is tagged to provide notice of its content, analogous to commercial advertising of the point-of-sale display, and untagged for processing, analogous to the prior art practice of merely removing the purchased products and discarding the sales aid, i.e., the point-of-sales display.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a products combination point-of-sales display and storage organizer overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to assemble the products, in this case an assemblage of disposable plastic gloves for painting chores, in a point-of-sales display with sufficient firmness to obviate the pilferage removal or inadvertent disengagement during handling prior to sale, and use the referenced firmness to a sufficient extent after purchase to retain the gloves in their assemblage condition from which they are removed one-at-a-time, contributing to convenient storage of the product, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.